Recent developments of electrical connectors for use in connecting a daughter printed circuit board with a mother printed circuit board are aimed to disclose metal latches to substitute those connectors each connector integrally formed with latch members on a connector base to prolong the service life of the latches and connector, from which a damaged latch can be replaceable with a new one, rather than discarding a complete set of electrical connector for saving cost.
Korsunsky et al. disclosed an electronic module socket with resilient latch in their U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,925. However, each U-shaped latch (100) of metal should be made to have an engaging configuration insertable in a pocket (40), still causing a production complexity of the connector. Yagi et al. invented a metal latch for SIMM socket in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,429 which requires a housing engaging portion (58) formed on the latch to be engageable with a socket housing (12), thereby being unable to reduce a production cost of the connector.
Regarding the Korsunsky's connector (socket 20), two pegs are protruded downwardly from the bottom portion of the connector made of material durable for high temperature for fixing the connector on a mother board, and are easily vulnerably broken when the connector is merely made of plastic materials of temperataure resistance without considering its elasticity and is subjected to an oven of high temperature for soldering the terminal leads 26 on a bottom of the mother board. Therefore, the peg of the Korsunsky's connector and a complete set of the connector should be made of plastic material in consideration of two factors, i.e., durability for high temperature and better elasticity, thereby increasing the production cost of the whole connector.
As to the Yagi's patent, the socket adapted for receiving the Yagi's metal latch may also be subjected to high temperature soldering processing and the socket should also be made of plastic materials durable for high temperature and high elasticity to prevent a breakage of the socket when depressing the metal latch inserted in the socket. Since the whole socket unit is integrally made of plastic material in consideration of both its temperature resistance and elasticity, the cost of the socket can not be reduced accordingly.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional connector provided with metal latch, and invented the present connector embedded with plastic latches.